


Pokemon Titles

by Seito



Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friendship, Gen, Plans For The Future, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: the world is so big; there's so much to see AU Snapshots1) “Do you think you’ll ever settle down?” Alain asked.2) Unstoppable together3) Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

**Song of the Wanderer**

“Do you think you’ll ever settle down?” Alain asked. 

Ash blinked. He tried to imagine that in his future. It was a hard concept to grasp if he was honest. He liked the idea of going home, spending time with all his Pokemon. But at the same time… “I don’t know,” he said. “There’s always something more to see. Maybe if I ever get tired of traveling or if I run out of regions to explore.” 

“Good to know.”

**AU Notes**

  * Alain knows that eventually he’ll settle. He loves traveling yes, loves Pokemon battles, but he doesn’t have to go around the world to get a good Pokemon battles. He knows that he enjoys being a Professor Assistant as much as being a trainer. He would go home to Kalos, to Professor Sycamore eventually. 
  * But Ash…
  * Alain wonders where Ash will go, how far he’ll go, wonders if he’ll just be another friend who is living miles away, with only a shared phone call or letter between. 



I have like, absolutely no idea if this takes place in dlss or not lmao. 


	2. Dancing With Fear (Isn't So Bad)

**Dancing With Fear (Isn't So Bad)**

Alain should be terrified. Legendaries raining down power, the ground trembling between his feet, the world just a harebrained scheme away from be rescued or destroyed. 

He should be terrified. 

Maybe he is and maybe this is how his brains wants to cope. 

But Ash is by his side and Alain knows, feels it deep in his bones, that they can win. 

Together they can do this. 

* * *

**AU Notes**

In which I continue to write vague dlss related AU notes. LMAO so like, in an AU were Alain and Ash weren’t so traumatized? Or maybe the distant future where they're all well adjusted lol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	3. coffees shop au

Alain was frazzled. When he agreed to this job, it was half out desperation and half out of his mind. 

He could already here Mairin teasing him. “You idiot. You’re trying to get your Bachelor of Science, running on like zero to little sleep thanks to your thesis and have like no self control. How are you gonna last on a job at the Ketchum coffee shop?” 

“Ouch, rough first day?”

Alain laughed as the latest (but thankfully last) customer stepped forward. “Am I that obvious?” 

“It’ll get better. Today is only crazy because of the first week of classes. By next week, everyone figures out how to maximize their schedule and the crowd becomes way more manageable. Then it swells during finals,” the customer said. 

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience,” Alain said. “A regular?” 

The customer grinned. “Something like that. I’m Ash, the son of the owner. You must be Alain. Mom told me you were starting today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *technically* not part of the fake fic title game but meh, I had nowhere else to put it. >>
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
